Love, Pain, and, Insanity
by BloodyAngelWithBlackWings
Summary: Falling in love, feeling the pain, and going insane...all things that happen to poor Amaya Knigh. Pls read, i'll love u forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"But, mom I don't want to go," I complain as I see the gray stoning of this so called "cross academy". I frown and glare out the window at some passing kids. I came from the vampire hunter academy, the name is very well known around the world it is the best school for the soon to be full fledged vampire hunter. I came from Alto academy, Mr. Alto was my mentor, he's the best of the best. But, my parent's are werewolf's and yes that means I'm adopted. I can hear screaming girls outside, what are they screaming about? The car comes to a stop and I open my door, I see wooden doors like I don't just mean your house doors but these doors are like 20 feet high. The screaming continues and my ears start to hurt. Then I hear a screech and my parents are gone, that eager to get rid me I guess. I pick up my bags and head for the entrance of the stone building. I walk in the building and there are no lights only candle light, huh, weird. I think to myself as I walk toward my dorm. My dorm at Alto had a king sized bed and a clawed bathtub. This room has a single bed with no bathroom only a sink. My old room also had a balcony and a mini fridge. This room has a window with no view other than a tree branch, and no mini fridge. I am afraid that this place won't even have a closet. I set my bags down and pull out my guitar. I start playing my favorite song that I have written. It is called "little angel in a harsh world" the song is about me of course and it is about being little compared to all the rest of the world. I hear a knock on the door, I get up really fast and I open the door. There before stands a man about 6 feet tall and he has a head of sandy blonde hair which is pulled but and in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
"Hi, I am Mr. Cross and I will be your guide,"  
"Um, hi Mr. Cross I'm Amaya Knight, and sir, I don't need a guide. I'm a vampire hunter and I can find my way in the dark of the night," I say.  
"Ohhhh! Yah so you could be a prefect with two of the other students," the man says all cheery.  
"I-I never said that," I say but the look on the mans face makes me change my mind. "Fine but what do I do to be a prefect?"  
"Yes, yes you start tonight!" Mr. Cross says tugging me off my feet and practically dragging me down the long candle lit hallway.  
"Can you put me down?" I ask him. But he doesn't hear me and he keeps running down the hall with quite a speed. We finally stop at a door and then he finally realizes that I am so light that he had been lifting me off the ground well running. He sets me down on my own two feet again.  
"Stay here for a second okay, don't move," I nod and he walks in though the door. I stand there for about ten seconds before he comes back with a white sleeve that had some sort of red symbol on it. He slid it up my arm and started ushering me toward a new door that I didn't know. It lead outside the wind blows my hair right in my face. "Yuki, Zero this is Amaya Knight she is a transfer student from the great Alto academy and is now going to be a prefect. So if you don't mind would you teach her the duties in which you do daily," Mr. Cross says looking at the two of them. I focus on the little brunette named Yuki and the very handsome boy named Zero who is about a 7 inches more taller than me. A blush creeps over my face.  
"Hi, nice to meet you two," I say smiling warmly at them.  
"Did you say Alto academy that must mean-" Zero says  
"Yes she is one of the elite vampire hunters best in her class actually, so that's why she is going to be a prefect," Mr. Cross says  
"Yes, this is true, but I don't think that I am the best in my class, that would be over doing a little to much," I say blushing ever more, god am I glad that the moon is behind the clouds right now or they would see my blush.  
"Well, then lets start doing our job," Yuki says cheerfully.  
"Alright, so what do we do?" I ask them.  
"Well, you'll learn of the things on the job, but today we are splitting up and going off on are own. Do you see that stable over there?" Yuki asks. I nod. "Well, you go over there and see if there are any day class students okay," I nod and I fling myself over the ledge of the stone building. I walk around the stable and see nothing, so I walk inside the building. I look to my right and see a very beautiful horse staring back at me. I walk towards it very slowly and reach my hand out as if I were going to touch something very breakable. The horse nuzzles into my hand and I step forward and start petting it.  
"Ahh, so I see you have found Lilly," Zero says from behind me.  
"I shouldn't let my guard down like that because if you were a vampire I would be a goner," I say stuffing my hands into my pockets. "You know, I don't like vampire much because they took my parents away from me and then to make my life a real living hell. I got werewolf's for foster parents, man my life sucks, and who am I to pour my sob stories on? A complete stranger that I have only known for about 10 minutes, I'm going to shut up and leave now," I say walking toward the door. I get outside and then I here some giggling from in the bushes up ahead. I walk though the bushes with my stake in hand and all I see is two "day class" girls sitting there.  
"What are you doing?" I ask the two girls.  
"W-w-we were taking pictures of the night class," one of the girls tells me. "Yeah and my friend got hurt and now she can't walk,"  
"What's the usual punishment for this?" I ask. But I don't hear the answer because all I can smell is vampire.  
"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice sounds from behind me. I whip around and see a Blonde and orange haired vampire.  
"Stay behind me," I say to the two girls. I brandish my stake in front of me and hold my ground and show no fear, because they like it when we do. "Get out of here before I kill you both," I yell at them.  
"No, don't kill Aido-sama," the girls yell from behind me. All of a sudden the blonde has my hand in his and has his lips pressed to it, I feel a sharp pain that goes up my arm. I grab his hair and I flip him onto his stomach and push my stake against his back. I'm sitting on him so he can't move.  
"If you ever try that again, I won't think twice about killing you," I say in his ear.  
"What's going on out here? And why do I smell blood?" says a calm voice from behind me.  
"This girl is attacking me Kaname-sama," Aido yells into the ground.  
"This asshole is lying, sir he attacked me first and therefore it was all self-defense," I say to the man standing before me. He has a head of dark brown hair and brownish red eyes. Oh my god, he's a pureblood. Not good.  
"Kain, why didn't you stop this?" Kaname asks the orange haired boy.  
"I'm sorry Kaname-sama-,"  
"Because he didn't have to, because I already did," I say to the all but "prefect" pureblood.  
"Well, may I ask who you are?" Kaname asks.  
"Amaya Knight, I just transferred here from Alto academy," I say letting him know just who I was.  
"Well, that explains why you have Aido in a death hold," Kaname remarks with a smirk.  
"Can you let me go now," Aido says from under me.  
"Remember what I said about killing, and never forget it," I say to Aido. I feel him shudder beneath me, and a smile plays across my face. I get up and start to walk toward the trees. Once I get well into the trees I take a deep breath of fresh air. I hear a movement from behind me. "Who's there?"  
"It's me, Zero,"  
"Well, what do you want?" I ask him suddenly not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
"You did a great job handling those vampires, and I was wondering if you could teach me, since you know, you went to Alto. Only the best get into there," he says. I turn around to see Zero standing only 2 feet away.  
"Really, you want me to teach you to be a vampire hunter? Most of the vampire hunter were born into the family," He nods. "Wait you're a vampire hunter?"  
"Yes, Kiryu family," he says as if it was no big deal.  
"Why didn't you tell me that?" I ask him.  
"I don't know you,"  
"Then if you don't know me, why do you want me to train you?"  
"I don't know you, but I trust you," he says. I just stare at him, how could some one trust me of all people, is he always like this?  
"Well, ok I guess I mean how much training do you have?"  
"Up to age 13,"  
"How old are you now?"  
"17 so we have a lot of work to do,"  
"Yes, yes we do. So when do you want to start?"  
"Whenever you have time would be ok with me,"  
"Ok tomorrow, if I don't have homework," He nods looking at me as if seeing me for the first time. I don't think I'm that good looking, I'm 5.9 waist long black hair and stone gray eyes. "How long do we do this job thing? Is there rotations or something like that? If there isn't it might be a good idea?"  
"One question at a time," he says holding his hands up.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I ask looking up at his face.  
"My parents died 4 years ago," he says with a sorrow-filled face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, way out of my place, I was just wondering if the same thing happened to your parents,"  
"Mine are dead like I said, what happened to yours?"  
"They are not dead or anything, th-their worst than that, they are level E vampires,"

*****************************Flash Back*******************************  
Flowers in hand I am running across the field towards my parents. My twin sister just a bit behind me and me older brother a little bit in front of me. I want to get first, I think to myself, after all it is my 10 birthday. I speed up and just barely make it past my brother, I beat him, I jump up and down smiling from ear to ear. I smell ham burgers, ice cream and, cake. I look over to my right and nearly jump out of my pants. All the family is here, and past them I see a big pile of presents. I smile even bigger, if it were possible. I wonder if there is anything I could play with my brother Sora and sister Amoye. I can't wait, I go around the whole crowd and give hugs and kisses to everybody. After that we ate. I was sitting along the sandy pond edge eating the rest of my cake when I heard the screams and cries coming from my family. I looked at my brother with questioning eyes. We both get up and start to run toward the party. My eyes take in the scene around me, my family members lay in big heaps of flesh, bones and, blood. I shiver and look at my brother to see if he was seeing this to, I mean this couldn't be happening to me could it? But the look in his eyes told me other wise. I screamed than, screamed Intel it hurt. Then I cried in the arms of my brother.  
************************End Of Flash Back************************  
"Well I'm sorry about that," Zero says looking me in the eye.  
"Nah it's ok, that happened to them 6 years ago, I'm ok now," I say although I now I will never be the same again.  
"Well, I'm here for you if you ever need me," he says over his shoulder as he turns to leave.  
"Alright, see you later," I say heading the over the other way. I keep walking for about another minute, then I see a beautiful fountain staring back at me. My head is spinning. I hold it as if I could stop it from spinning out of control, to late I think smugly. I try to clear my mind of the thoughts I had earlier but had no such luck.  
******************************Flash Back********************************

After my birthday, my brother and I are the only family member left. We are in the graveyard, I have my hand in his. I start to cry again, Sora takes me in his arms and holds on to me. My mother and I were having a fight and the last thing I said to her was that I hated her. Oh, mom I miss you so much, I'd give anything just to see you again. My sister Amoye, well we never found her body, she had went to get me something in the car, she might be still alive. I think hopefully, but I know better, she is like my parents because their bodies weren't found either. I know from this day on, I will not be the same.  
***********************End Of Flash Bach***************************  
I put my head under the running water in the fountain, ok breath Amaya, I think to myself. You can get though this, you've been though worst, but I can't stop the tears from coming, they pour out. I collapse onto the ground and sob like the little girl I used to be. I hold onto myself, I need some one.

After what seemed like hours my tears dry. I get up and walk toward my room, I need sleep, I open the door to my room and collapse on my bed. I close my eyes and let my mind drift off.  
I am caught in a space only big enough for me to move my fingers, walls pressed up to me to all my sides. I feel a movement to my right and I realize that I am not alone. My mother and my father are there with their blood red eyes boring into mine. I squirm and thrash, I need to get away. Why are they getting closer, they are bigger than me, or are they? I scream and yell for help, still they get closer. I have to break free Help! Help!  
"Amaya, Amaya get up, you have to get up," I hear a distance voice says.  
"I'm trying," I yell at the voice. "I'm trapped, help me,"  
"Amaya get up you're having a bad dream," the voice says loudly. I now feel a big set of hands gripping my shoulders. I'm fighting to open my eyes. "Come on Amaya wake up please," the voice pleaded. My eyes slowly open to see Zero sitting on my bedside.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask with a yawn.  
"I heard you screaming when I was walking the halls to make sure all the night class students were gone. What happened?" he asks.  
"A nightmare, that's all," I say.  
"Well, it must have been a hell of a nightmare to make you that scared,"  
"Yeah I guess, but time is it?"  
"1:00 why?"  
"Um, this is going to sound weird, but if you don't mind, uh can you, um stay with me intel I fall asleep," I ask uneasily.  
"Well, I don't know-"  
"It's ok you don't have to, I mean I'm a vampire hunter, so level E vampires shouldn't scar me right?"  
"Oh, so that's what the dream was all about, I see now," Zero says looking thoughtful. "I guess I could do that for you,"  
"Thank you Zero, I owe you one," I say rolling over to sleep. With Zero here I can sleep without being worried to much, because after all he is a vampire hunter. He could hold them off long enough so that I could wake up pull out some weapons and fight. With thoughts like that running though my head I fall asleep.  
******************Zeros POV**************  
She looks so small, her black hair laying across her face, I reach out and smooth it off her face. I notice how young she looks, breathing in so peacefully as if she is having a good dream. I see her neck then, how pale and small it is, it would be so easy to bite her now. She wouldn't even know it. I shake that thought out of my head, I look at my watch and see that it is 2 in the morning. I said I would stay with her until she fell asleep, well she's asleep now. I get up to go but my arm is in the grip of her pale hand. I try to get out of  
her grip, but as soon as I am almost out of her grip she moans as if she is going to get up. I sigh and sit back down, she cuddles closer to me with her arms around my waist. I need sleep, but I can't move now, so I move her arms a bit and I slid down so I too am laying down. She moves then and puts her arm over me and presses herself up against me. Why is she doing this? Is it a dream she is having? I will never know, I think to myself as I drift off into soundless sleep.

I wake hours later when a stream of light coming from the window, hits my face. I turn my head and I see the slim figure of Amaya. I slowly get out of bed, I look at my watch and see that it is 7. I start walking across the floor when I notice a guitar case laying open on the floor. So she's mucition, I think bending down to close the case when I see a little piece of paper laying there. On the top of the paper are the words "My Mom Is Still With Me (Always And Forever)" this is one of her songs, I shouldn't read something like this, and I won't.  
*******************************Amayas POV***************************  
I am sitting in a meadow with the grass whipping around me, the sun is really bright on my eyes. I look to the sky and see that it is a nice shade of yellow as if the sun had blew up all over the sky, I feel a cold hand touch my back, I look up and see that it is my mother. Her hair just like I remember, the black pony tail at the nape of her that run all the way down to her shoulders. But her eyes are different. They are now wider and have a red ring around them. I get up and start to run away from her, she's going to kill me, my heartbeat quickens and I pick up more speed. Then from a bush.  
"Stop, honey we have to tell you something," my dad says. He looks the same to, he has the same blonde hair and the same build, but he too has wider eyes and a ring of red.  
"No!," I scream at him. He grabs my shoulders then and holds me still. My mother walks around me so she can see my eyes looking right at her.  
"You are not human, Amaya,"  
"Yes I am mom, it's you who is not human," I yell at her.  
"I know that, but I was never human, I was a werewolf, I still am but I am now half vampire. You are a werewolf to, you will change very soon, we were going to tell the day we were attacked. And ever since that we have been trying to find a way to tell you without talking to you face to face, because we both know that you would kill us,"  
"That's a lie, don't lie to me," I plead to her. She shakes her head well tears find their way down her face.  
"I wish it were honey, but it's not," and her voice echoed in my head. The last thing I saw was the look on my mothers face, how pain stricken to was and all the tears that were running down it.  
I wake up with a jolt, I take a few deep breaths. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. But why do I feel that there is some truth to what she said. I know, because it was a dream that looked real. I think to myself as I pull and tug my uniform on. The uniform includes a mini skirt, which I hate, long socks, boots which I like. On the top we have a button up shirt, and a cool little jacket thingy. I pull my hair into a pony tail and then I go off to class.  
When I step into class, I realize that it has already started, shit. I slip in without a sound and I take a seat at the back. I look at the teacher and I see Toga staring back at me. He was my childhood teacher, I left him though because I surpassed even him. He is staring at me blankly because apparently he forgot what he was talking about.  
"Amaya Knight?" he asks.  
"Yes?"  
"Where have you been, you are 1 hour late," he yells at me. Typical Toga for you. But I smile in spite of myself. But I always have a smart ass come back for him.  
"What's it to you?," I say thinking only for you am I this immature.  
"I'm a teacher here so I have to know where my students are at all times," he says looking at me sternly.  
"Come on, can't you give me a break, I'm new here, and it's not like I got eaten by a vampire," I say to him.  
"I am to, it is my first day," he says completely ignoring the vampire comment.  
"Well, hi Mr. Toga," I say smiling sweetly at him.  
"Well, class we are studying myths, legends and folklore, Amaya how about you read for us today,"  
"Well, if I had a book,"  
"Share with Zero,"  
"Ok," I say going to sit beside Zero. I look inside the book and start reading. "The myth of the werewolf; it is said that this beast can turn into a wolf in the moon light. It takes on a human form and lives with humans. Their physical appearance is tall and usually a lot of muscle, they are really fast and strong, they are said to be able to stop a bus without getting hurt. The story of the werewolf began back in Scotland, there was said to be animal attacks all over the country side. People at that point would believe anything they were told, they were terrified, they needed a reason for all this destruction. Then an old Scottish man was out hunting, he saw a big bear like creature, and with his own two eyes. He saw it transform into a human, he said it had been a bloody transformation, he said it looked like it hurt a lot because the man whom was a "monster" was screaming bloody murder. So they killed the man by hanging him in the local town square. But the werewolf legend was far from over, there were other cases reported, and they all claim to have a big wild animal in it thus, the legend of the werewolf was born.," this is really starting to get to me, I mean is it some sort of creepy coincidence or what. I feel my hands starting to get cold. I mean this can't be happening to me, I have been though so much. "I-I need to go," I say in pants. All a sudden I break out into a sweat, as if I had been running for miles. I don't wait for an answer, I run toward the door. Pain shots up my back and I hear a rip, I gag because it is not clothes, but my skin. I hear a crack and I scream, I look down at my hand and see that my hand had cracked up ward. I start to run down the hallway, I need to get out of here. I cough and blood comes out, it splatters across the floor. I cry out in pain. I see the door, I rush forward and open the door. I fall out the door and tumble down the stairs and I land with a cry. I get up and limp my way into the trees. My legs give out from under me and I fall to the ground. My shoulders crack and I scream, my eyes shut and the world explodes in pain. I open them again and see that my hands are hairy, I twist and my spine jerks up and out of place, then settles in an arch. I cry again and I collapse on the ground. "You are going to change" "You're a werewolf" "Monster" all those echo in the back of my mind. My eyes snap open when I hear foot steps nearing me.  
"Amaya, are you there?," Zero calls.  
"Yes," I croak.  
"I'm coming,"  
"No, I-I mean I just threw up, you don't want to smell it," I say clearer this time.  
"I'm coming anyway," I hear his foot falls closer this time. He steps out from behind the bushes and sees me. He gasps. "You-You're a-"  
"Monster," I finish for him. I gasp as another wave of pain shots though me. I scream as my legs jerk in ways I never thought possible until now. I look up and see Zero just standing there looking down at me with horror in his eyes. "Leave," I cry. "Please,". He shakes his head and walks slowly towards me. I scream again as something pushes its way out of my back. I lower myself and my whole world goes black.

I wake up in a plain white room, like hospital plain. I look down at my body and see all the rips and tears in my skin. So that is what it feels like, changing. It hurt like a bitch. I try to move my arms, but I find them sore. I hear another breath beside me. I look over beside me and see Zero staring at me blankly.  
"What are you doing here?," I ask in a trembling whisper.  
"Waiting to see if you are ok,"  
"Well, I'm fine, in fact I think I will go to my dorm right now," I say moving up ward. A shock of pain spreads up my back and to the back of my head. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. Zero pushes me down with little effort, and leans over me. He is so close now that I can see his breath. His lips just inches away from mine. Then he pulls away as if getting out of whatever daze he was in.  
"No, you can't go back to your dorm just yet, you're not well enough. You got pretty hurt," he says looking at me with questioning eyes.  
"Do you think you know?," I ask looking at him.  
"Yes, I think so, are you a werewolf?,"  
"Yah, I guess so," I say fighting back a new wave of tears, except a couple of them escape finding their way down my face. Then horrible sobs break free and shake me hard. Zero starts to edge toward me, then he puts his arms around me. "I-I don't want to be a monster," I spit out.  
"Shhh, it's okay you're not a monster," he says rubbing my back.  
"Easy f-for you to say, you're normal," I murmur into his shoulder.  
"No, I'm not. I'm a vampire,"  
"Well, isn't this messed up, what kind of vamp, I mean you can go out into the daylight," then something comes to me. "You're a level E vampire," I say moving around to look at his face. I feel him shift so that his mouth is on my neck, then I feel the teeth pierce the skin there. I feel a sharp pain when it starts, then I ease into it. "Hey, you know what this means right?," he shifts under me and pulls me closer. I moan as I press my body into his. I hear him gasp as he finds my leg, I hook it around him and his lips leave my neck, only to go to my lips. I taste my blood on his lips, they are really warm against mine. I put my hands on his hips and I push at his pants. Suddenly, he pushes me away, I smile down at him. The look in his eyes tell me that he really wants this, but not here in the infirmary. I nod and get off him. He gets off the bed pulling up his pants, but I can't help but to notice the now hardened shift stick.  
"What does it mean?," he asks me.  
"It means that I may have cured you," I say looking him in the eye.  
"What!,"  
"Yeah it's an old myth that I heard of when I was at Alto," I say stepping closer to him. "What time is it?,"  
"10 at night why?," I don't answer him, instead I push him back onto the bed and I start to kiss him again. His lips feel warm against mine, I slid my tongue along his lip until he opens them for me. I slide my tongue in his mouth and explore it's walls. He rolls so now he is on top of me, I raise my hands to undo his shirt, he lets me do so. His skin is sort of cold under my warm hands. He reaches for my shirt and pulls it off, I slide his pants off and all he has left on is his boxers. I slip off me under ware, but leave on my skirt. I pull at his boxers and suddenly they are on the floor along with the rest of our clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At about 12:00 we leave together, I feel at bit sore, but I think I can handle it.

"I love you Zero," I say putting my hand in his. He says nothing, going in for another kiss. But we are interrupted by a certain grumpy brunette.

"Where were you guys all night?," Yuki asks looking between us.

"Well, Zero here was waiting for me to wake up, and I have been up for about, 5 minutes," I say to the seething girl in front of me.

"Huh, well I guess that's ok. Zero I need to talk to you for a minute," she says taking him by the hand and leading him off. I let out a fake huff of anger and stomp off to my room for some much needed sleep.

****************************Zeros POV********************************

"Zero what were you doing with her?," Yuki asks looking into my eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you," I replied back her.

"Well, you shouldn't go around her after all she is a werewolf, she kills people. Do you really want to hang around someone who could kill you in a matter of time," Yuki says coming closer then a friend would. Before I could even think to stop her, she kisses me, and I kind of like it.

*************************Amayas POV********************************

I get up when my alarm clock goes off. I had many dreams about last night. I had one bad one though, it was about Zero kissing another girl and then sleeping with her. It was horrible. I just gave something to him that no one else has in the world has. My virginity, which got me thinking. Was I his first time?, if not who else did he sleep with?. I shake all those other thoughts out of my head and head for the showers.

Once in the shower I let all my thoughts from the last 24 hours run smack into me. I found out that I am a werewolf, and had sex with Zero. But why did I do it, I mean I only meet the guy 2 days ago. I guess the stress had to be let out somehow. All of sudden the lights go out and I am left in the darkness. I hate the dark now, because all the dreams I've had lately. Did some one maybe Yuki do it?, or is the power out?. I shut off the water and search the bathroom blindly. I come up with the towel after about 2 minutes of searching. I dry off and start to dress. I hear a breath in the room with me. "Can I help you?," I ask the breath.

"No but I want to tell you something," a female voice says to me.

"Well, tell me what is it?,"

"I saw Zero kissing Yuki Cross last night, it got really hot and heavy I heard," she says. I finish dressing and all I can do is stare at the wall. What does she mean that can't be right, they weren't together at all last night, but then I remember what happened after we came out of the infirmary.

"That ass hole," I scream, earning a throb from the back of my neck, where Zero had bit me. Tears of anger and sorrow pour down my face as I run out of the bathroom. I run down the hallway, pushing people out of the way as I went. I need to get out of here. Nobody makes a move to stop me as I plow though the last of the people. I slam into the door and snap the handle right off. As soon as the door is open, I run bare foot out of the building. I run to the gate and slide though the bars, I keep running until I am completely out of breath. I see a tree so I slide down it and rest my head in my hands and cry some more.

*********************Zeros POV**********************

****************Flashback*************

_My finger were in her hair and I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, Yuki Cross my crush for about 4 years has finally stepped up and kissed me_.

**************End of Flashback**************

I am sitting in the back as purr usual, but I'm not paying attention to the teacher, nope. All I am thinking about is Amaya, and what happened between me and her. And why is she not here? I hope she didn't find out what happened between me and Yuki. Because it was nothing, just a kiss. It meant nothing to me. I kissed her back so I wouldn't bite her, but there is one problem. I like Yuki a lot and it is almost as much as I like Amaya. But who can really blame me, I liked Yuki way longer and I knew her a lot longer. What happened between me and Amaya was a mistake, well maybe not…I don't know, she seemed to love me. I just don't know.

*****************Amayas POV***********************

I finally stop crying, and lift my head out of my hands. I look down at my feet and see that they are covered in blood. I lift myself off the ground and I start my walk towards town. My heart feels like it has turned into stone, I feel much like a zombie would feel. Just walking around, not really noticing anything, but they are looking all over trying really hard to make sense of their surroundings. I am like this for almost a full two hours, just walking around not noticing anything when all a sudden I smell a level E vampire, they smell like a corpse if you have the nose of a werewolf. I snap out of mop mode and into kill mode. I reach for my bloody rose but find my pocket empty. Shit I must have left that in my room. So I guess this is where my fighting skills come in. I round a corner and sure enough a level E vampire is hovering over the body of a dying human. I don't think the vampire had anytime to react to my attack, because it looked stunned that I could move so fast. He got up very fast and went for the straight kill, my neck. But what he didn't know was that he wouldn't make it. My foot connected with his jaw and it just flew right off leaving him with half a face. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he screeched, before running with such speed that I didn't have time to react, he slammed into me and we tumbled onto the ground, me on the bottom and the vampire on top. His face just pouring blood on my white shirt and on my face. I rolled him over so I now had an open shoot at his heart. I pulled back my fist only to slam it hard on his chest. My fist broke right though his skin giving me a route to his heart. I maneuver my hand though his rib cage so that my hand is gripping his heart. And with little notice, I rip the remaining life out of his chest causing a lot more blood to cover our bodies. I walk over to the human and turn it over. Male, about 20 height, maybe 6 feet give or take, 160 pounds, blonde hair. I dig into his pocket and look for some sort of ID, but find nothing in his pocket. I hear footsteps coming towards me, but I can't smell anything because the smell of blood is to thick.

*************Zeros POV*************************

**************Flashback**********

"_Zero?" the Headmaster asked._

"_Yes, what is it?," I ask him._

"_Do you happen to know where Amaya is?," he asks looking worried._

"_No, why would I know?,"_

"_Well, we don't know either, she is not anywhere inside the gates,"_

"_Okay, so is that all you called me here for?,"_

"_No, there is also a Level E vampire running lose in town, can you find it and kill it,"_

"_Yes," I say turning away._

"_Oh, and Zero, we are having a whole bunch of students joining us tomorrow. They are not from around here so if it is okay with you, I would like you an Yuki to tour them around the school. Maybe even Amaya could help with that, er well she could help with them getting used to the school.," the headmaster says with a smile that could make you think he is gay. "But more importantly, there will be more night class students, I think they said about 10,"_

"_What!," I almost yell._

"_I kind of knew you would react that way, but there will also be a number of new day class students, so we will be needing more prefects, so I think will have Amaya be one for sure, maybe even some of the new students can help us out with that," I give him a look and he pauses. "Okay, I have it, we'll have a test of some sort, kind of like a skills test, to know who can do this task, or even we can have shifts-," he says right before I leave. I wonder how long he will go on for until finding out that I am no longer in there_.

*************End of Flashback*************************

I smell a lot of blood, the level E must be killing more humans then I thought. I think running around the last corner. I take in the scene in front of me. I see Amaya covered in blood, her white shirt soaked with the red juice of life itself, then I see the level E laying on the ground, it's heart laying a few feet away. What happened?

*****************Amayas POV**********************

I hear the footsteps get closer. What if this a human, I think with fear coursing though me. Then the person rounds the corner, and it is none other than Zero. I see his eyes run over me and the bodies on the ground.

"What the hell," he yells at me.

"I killed it," I say avoiding his eyes. Because I can feel the tears threatening to come out.

"With what weapon?,"

"My hands," I say lifting my head a little.

"What," he yells again. "You could have been killed!," he exclaims.

"I know, and why do you care?,"

"Because I like you a lot," he states as if he were telling people that you have to breathe if you want to live.

"Oh, really, you are so full of bullshit," I say lifting my head all the way up so he can sees my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?,"

"Oh, I don't know?, maybe that you kissed Yuki Cross," I say letting some tears pour down my face.

"What she kissed me, and I only kissed back because I didn't want to bite her," he says full of rage.

"Really, I can tell you like her, I can read it on your face," I say gripping my shirt. I rip it off, because I didn't notice the big rip in my skin on my arm. By doing this I have left myself in a black under shirt.

"What are you doing?," Zero says coming closer to me.

"I'm stopping the bleeding," I say around a mouth full of bloody fabric. I tie it around my arm and pull it tight. My black under shirt feels like paper in this chilly weather. I shiver in spite of myself.

"So you killed a level E with your bare hands,"

"Yes I did, but this would not be the first time I have done so," I say looking at his face. My heart says to just forget what happened between him and Yuki, but my brains says other wise.

"Really," he says with his face showing open pride.

"Yeah, but I never got hurt this bad," I say bending down to pick up the human but my back twitches and I stand up again. The boy appears to have just lost some blood, well by some I mean about half of his blood. I don't know if he will survive only time will tell.

"Here," Zero says shrugging out of his jacket. "You need this more than I do," he says putting his arms around me, sliding his jacket around my shoulders. Then I feel his hot mouth on my neck where the skin is the thinnest, and in one quick motion his teeth are me, I feel the blood slowly come out with each powerful suck. I groan in, my head clouds over and a mist goes over my body, then warning lights go off in my mind. No I can't do this, I think remembering what had happened to me. Nope, can't happen, I put my hand up and push him away, ripping his teeth out of my neck causing pain to shot down my spine. I ignore the pain that threatens to make me cry.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this, not now. Maybe not ever," I say turning away from him with tears in my eyes, I blink rapidly to clear them away. "Since I have the human, you have to clean up," I say with my back turned to him. I bend over and pick up the human with a huff. I shake a little and Zero's jacket falls to the ground. I start walking away, when my back starts to throb, stars dance across my vision. I have to keep my transformation at bay, I think to myself. The mans blonde hair bounce around his head, like a halo. My leg starts to cramp up. Please not now, I say willing my transformation away. I have to sit down. I run to the nearest ally way and set down the human as fast as I can. That's when I get a clear view of his face. This man has a crest moon shaped scar over his left eye. This can't be him can it? No I heard he dies a long time ago. But who else in this world would have a scar like that? It has to be Sora Knight. My brother. I bet any money that if he opens his eyes they will be the color of the ocean. Unlike me and my sister he is like an angel, and we are like the devil, we have dark brown eyes that are almost black and hair the color of night. The pain strikes again, but this time it is in my left leg, making my fall on my face. The boy jerks in a violent motion, and wakes. I cough up blood and roll over so I am not facing my brother.

"Where the hell am I?, Are you a fucking vampire?," my brother yells at me. By doing so, it hurts me. My brother would never yell at me, not even if he was mad at me.

"Uhhh," I grunt out as a wave of sickness comes over me. I roll over once again but this time in pain. I let my brother get a look at my face. He stares at me for what seems like forever, then he realizes that it's me.

"Amaya?," he asks with a look of question.

"Yeah?," I wine over a wave of pain. He pulls me in his arms and squeezes me until I am out of air.

"Are you okay?," he says into my shoulder. I shake my head and tears spill out of my eyes. "What's happening to you?,"

"I'm transforming-," I get out before the pain over takes me and I black out.

I open my eyes and glaze at the shining stars. I feel the wind against my body, wait my body? I look down and see that my clothes are plastered to my body. Is that water? I sniff the air and it tells me that it is sweat, great. I feel pressure on my hand and I look up and ocean eyes meet mine.

"You're awake now?," I nod and wish I hadn't because it spread sharp pains down my back. My brother pulls me gently into his lap and kiss's my head. "I missed you so much it hurt in here," I said pointing at his heart.

"Me to," I croak out with tear filling my stinging eyes.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry," my brother says with his own set of tears.

"Hypocrite," I say with a small smile.

"I love you," he says running his fingers though my hair as if I were a little kid.

"Brother?," I ask him.

"Yes?,"

"Are you a werewolf?,"

"Yes, I have been a werewolf ever since my tenth birthday, you were supposed to turn on your 10 as well, but our parents died, and well when I saw you transform, I was really shocked because you usually need another werewolf to help you, well being more specific. You need your parents to help[ you, so I am really surprised that you changed,"

"So, let me get this straight, you have to have a parent to help you, but I didn't, so how does that work?," I ask him.

"Well, there is this story going around like say if you lost your parents, or you don't see them anymore. Well, anyway, they can contact you though your dreams," he says. I start shaking, that's what happened to me.

"Brother, would you think I was crazy if I said that it happened to me?," I ask him.

"Maybe," he says. So I launch into the whole story about me going to cross academy and about the dream I had, and about everything that has happened, leaving out the part about me and Zero.

"SO, now I am just really freaked out now," I conclude with a shake.

"Are you sure?," he asks.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?,"

"You were dreaming," he says looking up at the sky.

"I know that but I did change didn't I?, and I did see mother and father in my dream and they said that I would be changing soon," I say breaking into a sob. Even my brother thinks that I am a total psycho.

"Okay I believe you, seeing as you are so torn apart about it," he says taking my hand into his.

"Do you know what time it is?," I ask him. He pulls his hand away from mine and looks at the watch on his wrist.

"The time is 2 in the morning,"

"I think we should head to cross academy," I say getting up out of his lap. I look behind me and see that he is not moving. "What is it?," I ask to him.

"I love you, but I can't go in there," He says.

"Why?," I ask him.

"I was banded from there,"

"What!, How?," I ask him.

"I killed a couple of humans in there, so they kicked me out," as the word leave his lips my blood runs cold. My brother is a killer. I turn my back to him and start running away, I can't deal with this. I think as my bloody feet smack the damp pavement.

*******************Sora's POV********************

_***************Flash Back******************88_

_It was my first day and I was really scarred, my family had just died and my sister Amaya was taken away from me, she was sent to Alto academy, so they sent me to Cross academy, I miss her greatly, but they said that it was for the best that we were apart._

_Three months later I was sitting alone on the side of the forest and the sky was a pale pink, I have been reading a book that captured my attention, this book is about a man and his dog and how they are like one person, they operate as one, almost like a married couple. But the title is what really got me. 'The Man Who Was To Attached' so far it made no sense, but now it is starting to, I think the dog is going to die, or maybe he will just die because of his dog, I have no clue. I look up from my book and see 2 day class students like myself, standing affront of me. One reaches out and touches my arm, and the other touches my face. But for some reason or another, I totally freak out, and my transformation starts and I rip off one of the girls arm, and I break the others back killing her right there._

_About 3 weeks later, the other girl dies of infection, blood infection. The doctors didn't know that, and when they found out, it was to late, she was already dieing._

_************************_End of Flashback*****************

I find myself wiping at my eyes to rid the tears that have formed in my eyes. I killed those 2 girls, and I killed my sisters respect for me. Well, I guess that's what I get for being a monster. She looked so grown up, she had the same dark brown eyes and the same night black hair, I wonder if she knows that she is beautiful? I wish I could tell her. But she will never talk to me ever again, and I don't blame her. I also wonder if she knows that her twin Amoye is still alive.


End file.
